


A Truly Cunning Man

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Canon Divergent, Dream Smp, M/M, Manipulation, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, aka schlatt is devious, fundy is only mentioned, he knows how to manipulate ppl, yeah ive got fundywastaken brainrot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Schlatt makes a propostion to Dream that he can't decline.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 202





	A Truly Cunning Man

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea before i slept and woke up and immediately wrote this mess. oops :]

Schlatt wasn’t a fool. 

He was a well thought out man, thinking things through and making plans no one would even think about. So when he found out he had not 1, but 2 traitors in his lands, he knew he had to devise a plan to win this war.

Sitting at his desk, he called Dream and began to wait, smirk and all.

__________________

To say Dream was nervous was quite the understatement. The president had summoned him, him of all people, to have a chat in his office. He had half the mind to just not show up, pretend Schlatt hadn’t requested anything from him, but he knew there would be consequences if he ignored him.

After about an hour of walking, he found himself in front of Schlatt’s office door. He could feel his nerves pick up, the need to run and go back to Pogtopia were strong, but he steeled himself and grabbed the handle. He opened the door and was greeted with Schlatt relaxing in his chair, shoes resting on his desk. 

“Ah Dream, you made it! Have a seat, have a seat!” 

Dream made his way over to the chair in front of Schlatt’s desk and sat down roughly. “Well I didn’t think I could exactly miss a summons from the President now could I Schlatt?” 

Schlatt just laughed and sat up straight in his chair, resting both elbows on his desk. He looked relaxed, smug, and it made Dream all the more nervous. 

“I hope the trek wasn’t too rough, I know it’s a long way to come on such short notice.” Schlatt waved his hand nonchalantly. 

“It wasn’t bad, I've walked it enough to know what I'm doing.”

Schlatt stood up, adjusting his tie before making his way near Dream. “You’re probably wondering why I summoned you to Manburg?” 

“L’manburg.” Dream said it without thinking, watching Schlatt frown. 

The man walked over to Dream and rested both hands on his shoulders. He tensed under the touch. “Enough with the small talk, I have a proposition for you that I think you may find hard to refuse.” Schlatt’s smirk was back. “I’d like you to join Manburg’s side.” 

Dream froze, his hands starting to clam up. 

“Join you? You know I’m with Pogtopia..” Schlatt just laughed, squeezing Dream’s tense shoulders. 

“I know, but I think you’d come to find that it’s quite nice over here. You wouldn’t have to hide anymore, you’d have plenty of allies. Manburg’s a good place now.”

“I appreciate the offer Schlatt, but I’m still going to have to decline.” Dream moved to stand up, but was roughly shoved back in his seat by Schlatt’s hands on his shoulders. 

Schlatt let out a sigh. “You know Dream, I was hoping you would join and make this easy for me. You see… I snuffed out a little spy in Manburg. A sneaky little fox who thought he could hide it from me.” Dream felt like ice washed over him, completely freezing his body in place.

“It would be a shame if something were to happen to him wouldn’t it?” Dream shot up, pinning Schlatt to the door. 

“Don’t you fucking dare Schlatt, don’t bring others into this!” 

Schlatt cackled, unbothered by the position Dream had him in. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device. “Listen Dream, I’d suggest you calm down and think about this before something bad happens.” He held up the device to Dream, finger over a small red button. “I have people following your little spy. I press this button and they’ll get okay to kill him so think your answer over carefully.”

Dream could feel his breathing pick up, fingers shaking from rage and fear. Fucking Schlatt using his fiance over him. He wanted nothing more than to punch the lights out of this man but knew he couldn’t risk it. He’d never forgive himself if Fundy got hurt because of him.

“Why are you doing this Schlatt? What do you need me on your side for?” 

“There’s been a lot of side switching, betrayals, in this war. Not only that, but Technoblade joined Pogtopia and I won’t let them have both of you. I need someone capable on my side, that can match up to that power, and you’re it.” 

Dream shuddered, knowing he had no way out of this. He was going to betray Pogtopia, fight against Tommy and Wilbur again after vowing to never do it twice. 

“So Dream, what do you say? Join me and your fiance lives to see another day. No harm will come to him as long as you comply and follow my orders.” 

Dream stepped back, releasing his hold on Schlatt and sighing. “I’ll join you and follow you as long as you leave Fundy out of this. If he gets hurt and I find out you were the cause of it, I won’t hesitate to kill you on the spot.” 

Schlatt chuckled, clapping his hand over Dream’s shoulder. “Glad you made the right decision Dream! And don’t worry I’ll call off my men right now and let your little spy go free.” He leaned towards Dream’s ear. “If you tell anyone outside of Manburg about our deal, you know what’ll happen so i suggest you keep quiet about this.” 

Dream’s hands shook and he had never been more thankful for his mask. He didn’t want to give Schlatt any satisfaction of seeing him afraid, weak. 

Schlatt stuck out his hand and Dream took it. They shook hands, Dream yanking back as soon as Schlatt released it. “Well I’ll be off Dream! I’d suggest you bring all of your stuff here and make yourself at home! Just remember our deal and everything will work out between us. I look forward to our future together.” 

With that, Schlatt walked out leaving Dream alone in the man’s office. Dream stood in silence for a few minutes before letting out an angry yell, punching Schlatt’s door. He shook out his hand, letting out a deep sigh before moving to leave. 

He had a nation to betray.

**Author's Note:**

> i like dad!schlatt a lot but also evil villian schlatt is so cool i wanted to dabble in it. like holy shit this man is so good at playing the villian its amazing!! 
> 
> anyways my next fic will be smth that isnt fundywastaken im rlly excited for it!! i hope u enjoy :]


End file.
